


Al fresco

by BasementBird



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Roleplay, Sexo, obscenidades irrelevantes para la trama pero que a todos nos gusta leer, sexo oral
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementBird/pseuds/BasementBird
Summary: Después de haber matado al guiverno blanco y de haber viajado a Orlais con Vivienne, Solas y Lavellan pasan un tiempo en Val Royeaux, un lugar que siempre despierta la devoción de nuestro Lobo Terrible por el Juego.Edit: Actualizo el título porque a día de hoy no sé por qué no mantuve «Al fresco» que era el título original. -.-'





	Al fresco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katzempire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzempire/gifts).
  * A translation of [Not Exactly Chapter 45, But....](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770851) by [KeeperLavellan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperLavellan/pseuds/KeeperLavellan). 



> Esta escena tiene lugar justo después de haber matado al guiverno blanco en el capítulo 50, [ Todo era un juego](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9391463/chapters/27116658%E2%80%9D). Se hace referencia continuamente al diálogo entre Rial y Gaspard que tiene lugar en el capítulo 37, [ Corazones crueles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9391463/chapters/24164370%E2%80%9D).
> 
> VOY A IR AL INFIERNO :D
> 
> Me da mucha vergüenza esto, espero que no me haya quedado del todo CRINGEWORTHY.

Solas me llevó al balcón, donde nuestra cena estaba servida. Yo cogí una copa de vino de la mesa y me detuve para mirar más allá de la barandilla dorada. Val Royeaux se extendía ante nosotros. Vivienne necesitaría unos cuantos días para arreglar todos los detalles del velatorio de Bastien, así que nosotros nos acomodamos en un hotel de la capital para esperarla y no cruzar el mar del Despertar sin ella.

Por mucho que dudara de la sinceridad que sostenía nuestra amistad, era reacia a dejar a nadie atrás después de una pérdida como la que había sufrido ella. Vivienne por su parte, había insistido en que por lo menos nos tomáramos aquellos días como una especie de vacaciones. Habíamos pasado el día en busca de tomos antiguos entre la mercancía de los comerciantes de libros de la ciudad. Conseguimos acumular tal cantidad de títulos inusuales que habíamos tenido que empaquetarlos y enviarlos a los muelles de carga.

Por la mañana, Gaspard ya sabría que la Inquisidora estaba en la ciudad, y el protocolo demandaba mi presencia en el Palacio Imperial para presentar mis respetos. Solas se ofreció de nuevo a representar el papel de mi sirviente, negándose de nuevo a respetar siquiera que yo encontrara la idea repugnante.

―Ni hablar. Los elfos orlesianos ya desconfían lo suficiente de los dalishanos, lo último que necesitan ver es que voy acompañada de un orej... de un sirviente elfo sin _vallaslin_. Vendrás conmigo como mi igual, o no vendrás.

―Entonces dime, _vhenan_ ―dijo dándole la espalda a la ciudad y apoyándose contra la barandilla―, ¿qué harás si Gaspard decide fomentar esa... relación de amistad que le propusiste?

―Yo tan solo propuse una alianza, nada más ―contesté riéndome sorprendida.

―Así como tu fervoroso apoyo, si no recuerdo mal.

Di un sorbo a mi copa de vino y le miré por encima del borde el cristal. Había algo intenso en su mirada que era incapaz de identificar. No eran celos, pero...

―Solamente durante su ascenso al trono ―le recordé―. Además, ¿no es así como se ha de participar en el Juego, con insinuaciones e implicaciones difusas?

―Ah, desde luego. Y tu manejo sobre ambas disciplinas es destacable.

Resoplé ante su fingida acusación y dejé mi copa sobre la mesa para poder rodear su cuello con mis brazos. Pero en lugar de quedarse sentado, ignoró mi gesto y se levantó haciendo gala de su estatura, obligándome a tener que levantar la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

―¿Cómo lo demostraste en Halamshiral? ―preguntó con firmeza.

―¿Demostrar el qué?

―Que tus esperanzas estaban puestas en Gaspard.

―Expuse que mi deseo era nuestra victoria en el Juego.

―Te olvidas de que estuve allí, _vhenan_ ―dijo mientras recorría la línea de mi mandíbula con el dorso de su dedo―. Dime, palabra por palabra, lo que dijiste.

―Dije que esperaba... ―. Las palabras se me atascaron en la garganta.

Pensé en cómo Gaspard me había llevado a través de los jardines, serpenteando entre la multitud hasta una esquina solitaria donde estuvimos hablando junto a un muro cubierto de hiedra. Me imaginé a Solas mirando a través de alguna de las ventanas, viendo cómo una mano _shemlen_ se deslizaba al rededor de mi cintura, cómo unos ojos _shemlen_ se paseaban por mi escote, cómo unos oídos _shemlen_ me escuchaban decir...

Viajé al momento preciso, recordándolo con claridad, "Esperaría que pudiésemos jugar juntos".

Solas dejó su mano reposar en mi cintura tal y como había hecho Gaspard, luego inclinó la cabeza y dejó caer su mirada hacia el prominente escote que ofrecía el estúpido vestido orlesiano que me había hecho ponerme.

―No fue así como lo dijiste.

Mi corazón pareció detenerse cuando comprendí el pequeño juego, dentro del Juego, en el que quería enrolarnos a ambos. Comencé de nuevo, deslizando una mano hasta su hombro y dejando que el significado de las palabras retumbara tan tenuemente como lo había hecho en Halamshiral.

―Esperaría que pudiésemos jugar juntos, mi señor.

El azul tormentoso de sus ojos se oscureció de repente.

―No hay hombre capaz en Thedas de escuchar tales palabras escapar de entre esos labios y no desear escucharte implorar su nombre.

―¡Solas!

―No ―dijo acercándose a mí tan repentinamente que di un un paso instintivo hacia atrás―, eso no ha sonado como un ruego en absoluto.

Aquello me robó el aliento, la cubertería se agitó cuando mis nalgas chocaron contra el borde de la remilgada mesa, pero él no se detuvo. Continuó avanzando hasta que los platos comenzaron a chocar unos contra otros detrás de mí. Mis manos tantearon a mi espalda en busca de apoyo.

―Sigues sin responder a mi pregunta.

Mi mente se aceleró para intentar cumplir su petición, pero no podía pensar más que en el afilado tono de su voz y en cómo era capaz de alterar mi espíritu sin siquiera tocarme.

―¿Qué harías... ―dijo inclinándose sobre mí lo suficiente como para tocar la punta de mi oreja con su nariz― ...si es esto lo que Gaspard quiere cuando te tenga a solas?

Le empujé firmemente, alejándole de mí.

―Mi señor, no podemos...

Solas alzó su otra mano y la apoyó suavemente en la curva de mi cuello, su pulgar extendía la fría condensación de su copa de vino sobre la línea de mi _vallaslin_.

―Sí, sí que podemos...

Me atrapó en un beso altivo y arrogante de un modo en el que nunca le había conocido. No pude evitar deslizar mi lengua contra la suya antes de detenerme, antes de poder recordar que estábamos jugando a que él no era Solas. Comenzó a separar mis muslos con su rodilla, hasta que me rebelé y le abofeteé lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me picara la palma de la mano.

Sus ojos centellearon, se lanzó contra mí, tumbándome por completo sobre la mesa.

―¿Así es como los dalishanos tratan a sus amigos?

― _Tel'falon_ ―escupí las palabras mientras encogía mis rodillas y las ponía entre ambos para empujarle con ellas hacia atrás.

Pero no había manera de detenerle, se retorció de repente forzando su espacio entre mis piernas con su peso, impulsó su cuerpo contra el mío una sola vez para dejar sus intenciones claras. En otro movimiento brusco, consiguió bajar el corpiño de mi vestido lo suficiente como para que mis pechos quedaran expuestos, y asió un de ellos con vaga satisfacción. No pude evitar emitir un quejido. Solas pellizcó mi pezón hasta que se endureció, tiró de él hasta conseguir que mi cuerpo se arqueara hacia arriba.

―Pobre elfa indefensa.

Desaté un estallido mental que debería haberle empujado lejos de mí, pero él había levantado sus propias defensas.

―Eso es trampa ―dije riéndome―. Gaspard no es un mago.

―No, no lo es. Y tampoco podría poseerte como estoy a punto de hacer yo.

Solas se dejó caer sobre la silla más cercana, atrayéndome hacia él sobre su regazo y tirando todos los platos de la mesa al suelo en un solo movimiento. Quizá una mujer humana habría vacilado entonces, pero yo me regodeaba cada vez que se arruinaba cualquier cosa sobre la que los nobles _shemlen_ pudieran tener cierta estima.

Atrapé su rostro entre mis manos y mordí la pequeña cicatriz de su barbilla. Besé su boca como solo sabía hacer con Solas y con nadie más. Él cerró sus manos en torno a mi cintura y me alzó para colocarme de nuevo sobre la mesa delante de él. Con una mano sobre mi pecho me hizo tumbarme en ella por completo.

Dejé caer mi cabeza contra la madera de la mesa, y pude ver sobre mí el cielo nocturno salpicado de estrellas. Deslizó las yemas de los dedos desde mis tobillos hasta mis caderas mientras iba levantando la falda de mi vestido hasta mi cintura. Entonces pensé en lo fácil que sería que cualquiera decidiera salir al balcón de su propia habitación y nos viera así.

Solas tiró de mí para acercarme al borde de la mesa, yo apoyé mis pies sobre los brazos de su silla. No ofrecí resistencia alguna cuando separó mis muslos, pero sonreí cuando le vi alzar una ceja como habría hecho cualquier noble señor mientras leía el menú de la carta.

―Tal y como cabría esperar de una dalishana ―murmuró haciendo referencia a la ausencia de mi ropa interior.

―Soy muy dalishana ―corroboré mientras alcanzaba su sien con una mano, acariciando su piel.

Depositó un beso casi recatado entre mis piernas sin usar lengua ni maná, luego apoyó su mejilla contra el interior de mi muslo. Por un momento, aquella oscuridad que residía en él emergió a la superficie.

―Tu gente me odia.

Pellizqué el lóbulo de su oreja con delicadeza.

―¿Es que el amor de una de ellos no es suficiente acaso?

―Es mucho más de lo que merezco.

Habiendo dicho eso, inclinó su rostro sobre mi entrepierna de nuevo, esta vez dejando que su lengua profundizara su beso, mientras sus pulgares masajeaban ambos pliegues de piel antes de separarlos. Me estremecí ante el ritmo de sus besos, ante el constante deslizamiento de arriba a abajo de sus labios y ante la agradable sorpresa cada vez que se adentraba en mí.

Yo incliné mis caderas hacia abajo en un intento por hacer que mi clítoris encontrara su lengua, pero él lo evitaba por completo, succionando cada uno de mis labios en su lugar. El cielo se tornó más oscuro mientras continuaba devorándome con los ojos cerrados y las orejas rozando el interior de mis muslos. Su mano descansaba extendida sobre mi vientre, su pulgar hacía círculos lo suficientemente por encima de mi clítoris como para controlar el grado de estímulo que deseaba ejercer, y la otra...

No pude evitar parpadear varias veces al ver el continuo movimiento de su hombro. Supe que se estaba tocando a sí mismo por debajo de la mesa. Joder. Acompasé con mis caderas el movimiento de su pulgar entre mis piernas, tratando de reclamar la fricción extra que necesitaba.

―Solas ―musité―. Oh, dioses. Joder. Por Fen'Harel, me...

Solas se detuvo de repente y me dirigió una mirada tan intensa que se me retorció el estómago.

―Juro por todos los dioses que si te corres antes de que haya acabado contigo, la ira del Lobo Terrible será el menor de tus problemas.

Durante unos segundos me olvidé de respirar, entonces percibí una necesidad tan desesperada por llegar al orgasmo, que ni siquiera el temor al Gran Lobo podría detenerme. Ah, excepto la sola la idea de que hubiera algo más que deseara extraer de mí. Solo por eso podía concentrarme más allá de la tensión que se estaba gestando en mi vientre, más allá de la vibración y la tensión de mis músculos retorciendo mi cuerpo, más allá del suave calor de su lengua.

Oh no, dioses, no, no podía.

―Solas...

Sentí entre mis piernas el inmediato temblor del comienzo de una risa.

―¿Qué ha sido eso?

―Solas, por favor.

Con una lentitud insoportable, deslizó la mano que reposaba en mi vientre hacia abajo, e introdujo un dedo, y luego otro. Comenzó a moverlos lentamente hacia dentro y hacia fuera, apelando un orgasmo que a la vez me había prohibido desatar. Me tensé al rededor de sus dedos, agradecida por la sensación de plenitud que me otorgaban, y aún así desesperada por obtener la fricción que me negaba.

―Podría saciar mi hambre así durante días ―murmuró entre mis piernas.

―Por favor, Solas ―susurré mientras recordaba su obsesión por mi conversación con Gaspard―. Mi señor.

Justo entonces atrapó mi clítoris entre sus labios y succionó levemente con rigurosa dilación. Me aferré al borde de la mesa mientras observaba con desamparo el movimiento que me indicaba que continuaba masturbándose. Dioses, no, era inevitable ya.

―Solas, _ma'lath_ , por favor.

―¿Hmmm?

―Por favor, mi señor... Solas.

―Todavía no ―gruñó entre besos húmedos―. No te atrevas. Lo prohíbo.

De repente, la superficie de su lengua arropó mi clítoris al mismo tiempo que su maná estallaba dentro de mí, haciéndome sentir una fuerza que inmovilizó mi cuerpo como si el mundo se hubiera contraído a mi alrededor. Sus ojos se fijaron perversamente en los míos, sin aflojar su mandíbula mientras mi cuerpo se blandía y se tensaba en torno sus dedos resbaladizos.

Grité cosas incoherentes cuando alcancé el éxtasis, mis muslos se apretaron tanto a sus orejas que estaba segura de que no había podido oírme de todos modos. Volví a recaer sobre la mesa gradualmente, completamente relajada y consumida. Solas se reclinó de nuevo contra el respaldo de su silla, se limpió la boca con una servilleta como si acabara de terminar la cena que habíamos tirado al suelo. Luego la arrojó sobre la mesa a mi lado.

― _Emma da'hellathen_ ―increpó mientras acariciaba con un dedo el empeine tenso y curvado de mi pie.

Entonces se levantó entre mis piernas mientras continuaba tocándose con hipnótica determinación. Una lenta media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras me observaba extendida ante él con las piernas abiertas, el pecho expuesto y absolutamente satisfecha. Su mano comenzó a acelerar su movimiento, y aunque sus pantalones solo estaban parcialmente desabrochados, pude ver cómo sus genitales se contraían.

Sentí una repentina e inexplicable avaricia por él.

―No lo desperdicies.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y dónde te gustaría?

Seguía siendo alguien tan nuevo para mí, que no podía evitar quererle en toda parte de mi ser que pudiera recibirle, no obstante, no deseaba dejar de observarle mientras estuviéramos en el exterior, bajo el cielo nocturno. La manera inconsciente en la que buscaba saciar su necesidad, el poder desatado con cada caricia, la pasión primaria que teñía su expresión, cada detalle que revelara una de las facetas ocultas de un mago introvertido que había decidido mostrarme su naturaleza a mí y a nadie más.

―Sobre mi piel, donde sea.

Su mano se detuvo del todo.

―Rial.

Solo pude sonreír con malicia al liberar mi naturaleza pervertida en medio de aquella arruinada cena _shemlen_.

―Os suplico, mi señor.

Solas se deshizo de su túnica, el amuleto de hueso de lobo era un corte de oscuridad sobre la pálida piel de su pecho. Se colocó sobre mí y prolongó un beso en mis labios lo suficiente como para hacerme creer que acabaría deslizándose hacia mi interior; pero entonces volvió a levantarse sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a acariciar de nuevo la abrumadora consistencia de su erección.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando le alcancé con mi maná.

―No. Solo esto.

Agarré sus muslos, y una necesidad frenética le hizo acelerar su paso. Apretó la mandíbula sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, incluso cuando sus quejidos contenidos se tornaron en descontrolados gemidos guturales, incluso cuando su orgasmo culminó con largas y cálidas salpicaduras sobre mi pecho, mi rostro y mis labios, que provocaron una nueva oleada de desenfreno en mi interior.

Se echó hacia atrás para descansar sobre mis caderas, temblando y satisfecho, luego se inclinó hacia adelante sobre mí, colocando una mano a cada lado de mi cabeza. Pronunció algo en élfico que por vergüenza no quise admitir que no había comprendido, pero a la vez el tono perfecto y melancólico de su voz me hizo sentir como si hubiera entendido todo.

Observó atentamente cómo degustaba lo que me había otorgado. Luego alcanzó la servilleta que había arrojado antes sobre la mesa. El color de sus ojos volvió a palidecer hasta alcanzar su azul taciturno habitual, y cuidadosamente limpió cada centímetro de mi piel manchada.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Tel'falon_ : Tú no eres mi amigo/no soy tu amiga.
> 
>  _Emma da'hellathen_ : Mi pequeño noble sacrificio _(aprox.)_
> 
> Un regalo para Katz _because yes_. Espero que lo disfrute todo el mundo, pero en especial tú, que fuiste mi primera y más fiel lectora. Gracias por seguir aquí. 
> 
> Tu entusiasmo es contagioso y no sabes lo mucho que me ayuda para no dejar esta historia a medio traducir <3


End file.
